Cheating Fate
by silent-whisp3r
Summary: Gabriella, Brandon and Troy have been the best of friends. However, ‘Fate’ destined Brandon with Gabriella. Will Troy take his only chance and cheat on fate? Is it right for Gabriella to follow her destiny over her heart?
1. Trailer

**Cheating Fate**

Summary: Gabriella, Brandon and Troy have been the best of friends. However, 'Fate' destined Brandon with Gabriella. Will Troy take his only chance and cheat on fate? Is it right for Gabriella to follow her destiny over her heart?

Trailer:

_**Gabriella, Brandon and Troy have been the best of friends….**_

Six-year-old Gabriella was walking home from school hand in hand with her two closest friends, Brandon and Troy.

_**Both boys loved Gabriella more than anything... **_

"Ready or not here I come!" Gabriella announced excitedly. As she was walking, she tripped over her own shoe and fell. "Ahh.." she screamed. Out from the bushes came Troy and Brandon both looking worried and pale. "Gabi are you okay??!" they exclaimed in unison.

_**However, fate only let one boy enter her heart…**_

"Have you guys ever heard of the 'Fate temple'?" Gabriella asked. "My mom said the temple has two chests, one for boys and one for girls. They have magical symbols in them. If you get the same one, it means you'll be together someday." Gabriella continued as the two boys listened intently.

"It's true! 'Cause my mom and dad picked out the same symbol."

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Brandon! Where's Troy?" A seven-year-old Gabriella asked.

"He went... Can I see what symbol you got?" Brandon asked.

"Here." Gabriella said, handing over her piece of wood with the symbol on it.

"Hey! We got the same!!" Brandon exclaimed happily.

_**So, does Troy stand a chance even though it's been decided…**_

"Gabi, why do you keep on waiting for Brandon to return? It's been what—like, ten years? He's not the only guy on the planet, you know." Troy stated as they were walking home.

"How many times do I have to tell you Troy? Brandon and I are destined for each other." Gabriella said while Troy sighed.

"No one can cheat fate Troy. It's just not possible."

_**They say love conquers all…**_

Soft music was played on the background as Troy headed towards Gabriella.

"Aaww.. our little Gabi has no one to dance with." Troy teased.

"I wouldn't be talking Troy!" Gabriella snapped.

"Why waste the good music? Come on loner. I'll dance with you."

_**But is it enough to overturn fate?**_

"So, can I cut in?" Brandon interrupted.

"_Damn you!" _ Troy thought while Gabriella smiled.

"Sure man. Gabriella needs a lesson from a pro like you anyway." Troy said and walked away with his head down.

_**Is fate really the one to judge?**_

"Who the hell decided that you have to follow those stupid symbols?! Can't you decide who you want to be with?! If we didn't know about our fate or who we're supposed to end up with, who would you choose? Brandon or me?!" Troy yelled out with tears begging to fall. Rain started pouring harder, as if the heavens can feel their pain.

"I don't know Troy!" Gabriella cried, grabbing Troy's hand as her knees hit the ground.

"I don't know…"

_**A boy and a girl are bound to have the same symbol. If Gabriella has Brandon's and Brandon's has hers, who does Troy has?? **_

_**COMING SOON TO FANFICTION!**_

_**Brought to you by the Maria sisters! **__****_

Copyright 2008


	2. Best friends Forever

**Chapter 1**

The welcoming breeze of spring brushed through the trees as the leaves danced along the path. It was sunset and Troy, Gabriella and Brandon were on their way home from school.

"I can't believe I'm turning seven next week!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly.

"I would never have guessed looking how short you are!" Troy remarked as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Be nice to Gabriella for once Troy! It's gonna be her birthday soon." Brandon said smiling at Gabriella as he took her left hand in his. Gabriella smiled back at Brandon and turned to look at Troy.

"Come on Troy! Its gonna be dark soon. Let's hurry." Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy's hand.

"By the way Troy, what are you giving Gabriella for her birthday?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Why would I bother going to a girly shop just to get her something?" Troy said as if he didn't care, but deep down, that was all he's been thinking about.

"I don't need any presents. Just promise me that we'll be best friends forever." The cheerful girl announced, not knowing how much she meant to both guys.

"I promise Gabi!" Brandon said instantly.

"Sure. Whatever." Troy shrugged kicking a small pebble on the ground.

"_I promise. Best friends forever."_ Troy thought secretly as he glimpsed at Gabriella who he believed had the most beautiful smile.

**-------------------------------------**

Troy woke up the next morning and approached his dad who was mowing the grass in the front yard.

"Dad!" Troy called out from the front door but his father didn't seem to hear.

"Dad!" Troy tried again, a little louder this time.

"What is it son?!" Jack exclaimed keeping his eyes on the mower.

"Umm… you know.. its umm.. its Gabi's birthday next week and umm.. I was wondering.. if.." Troy stuttered.

"I can't hear you Troy! Speak up!" Jack said over the noise.

"Can I borrow some money!!? I'll pay you back real soon!!" Troy finally blurted out. Jack stopped the engine of the mower and turned to look at Troy with confusion.

"Why would you need money for?" Jack asked as he approached his son.

"Umm.. you know my best friend Gabi?.. Well.. umm.. its her birthday next week.." Troy hesitated as he fiddled with his fingers.

"And…?" Jack asked wearing an amused smile.

"You know! I want to give her something nice! I bet she's gonna bug me if I don't." Troy said defensively.

"Sorry son. You know our situation right now… I have an injury and your mom is struggling at work." Jack explained as Troy sighed and started to walk away.

"But you know, when I was your age… I didn't have any money to buy this girl a present. Do you know what I did?" Jack said.

"What?" Troy asked as his eyes brightened. Jack suddenly chuckled at his son's reaction.

"Well, I made my own present for her with the help of my old man." Jack said while Troy stayed quiet for a while.

"Oh ok… thanks dad." The motivated seven year old said as he walked away.

"My kid is growing up." Jack mumbled with a slight chuckle.

---------------------------------------------

Troy went straight to the garage and started collecting scrap of woods. After he got the right pieces of wood, he called for his dad.

"Dad can you help me make my present?" Troy asked a little shy.

"So, what are you planning on making?" Jack asked.

"Umm.. you know how girl's are.. I want to make her.. umm.. a doll house and then I'm gonna paint it baby blue." Troy explained.

"Baby Blue? Doesn't girls usually like pink?" Jack commented.

"Not Gabi… she's unique and very different from other girls and plus baby blue is her favourite colour." Troy informed.

"Oh ok. But about the paint, it's a little expensive these days." Jack advised his son who was thinking deeply.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna pay half of the paint while you pay for the other." Jack bargained.

"Ok. I've already thought of something to earn money. Can you just help me build the doll house?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Sure son." Jack answered with a smile.

---------------------------------------------

"Lemonade!! Freshly made lemonade!! Only for 50c!! Come on! Buy some lemonade!" Troy yelled loudly as kids started to line up.

"I want some!"

"Here give me some! I'm so thirsty!"

"Calm down everyone! Line up! Make sure you have the right change!!" Troy said as he started pouring lemonade on the white cups.

"Troy this is delicious!" Chad, one of the kids, exclaimed.

"Wow! Troy! I didn't know you have such great cooking skills!" Jason said amazed at the taste.

"You don't cook lemonade Jason!" Zeke exclaimed smartly.

"I'm pretty sure he baked it!" He added.

-

Gabriella was passing through Troy's street, riding her three-wheel-bike. As she hummed 'Mary had a little lamb', her attention was drawn to the crowd of kids in front of Troy's house.

"Lemonade? Troy is selling lemonade?... I want some too!" Gabriella said, hopping out of her bike and pushing her way through the crowd.  
"Hi Troy! I want some lemonade!" Gabriella called out. Troy paused and suddenly looked down, blushing.

"_What is she doing here? This is so embarrassing!" _ He thought.

"Hmmm.. this is yummy Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she licked her lips.

-

It was a very exhausting day for Troy, having Gabriella around dragging every kid in the street to his mini-lemonade stall. But thanks to her he had the right amount of money to buy the baby blue paint for the doll house.

----------------------------------------------

It was cross-country day in East Elementary School. The traces of past winter air contradicts the sun's scorching heat as the students jogged to the finish line.

"Troy!" Brandon yelled while he struggled to catch up with Troy who was way ahead of him. Brandon had always been slow that even Gabriella was faster than he was at times.

"My dad is planning an outing for us boys tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Brandon panted.

"Is Gabi coming??" Troy asked curiously, both boys covered in sweat.

"I don't think so.. 'cause my dad planned it just for us boys." Brandon said breathlessly.

"_Where is the fun in that?" _ Troy thought as he continued to jog.

"I don't know. I have to ask my dad first." Troy said and ran up ahead when he saw the finish line and the small figure of Gabriella.

-

"GO TROY!! COME ON! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!!" Gabriella cheered loudly from the crowd as she jumped up and down. Troy couldn't help but smile slightly at Gabriella's cheer.

"YEAH!! GO TROY!!" Gabriella yelled out as she ran to Troy, holding a big baby blue umbrella with lace on the edges, over her head. Troy had his hands resting on his knees as he reached the finish line, breathing heavily. He looked up when he heard quick footsteps coming towards him. His eyes widened when he spotted the GIGANTIC blue umbrella that Gabriella was holding.  
"You were so good out there!!" Gabriella said with a huge smile, struggling to put the umbrella in the right place.

"Gabi!! What the hell is that?!" Troy said as Gabriella put the umbrella over Troy's head.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"That funny-looking umbrella!! Its not even raining!! Its so embarrassing." Troy grumbled.

"But its sooooo hot!!" She whined.

"Gabs.. just put the umbrella down. I can tell that, that umbrella is heavier than you are. You can't even carry it properly." Troy said calmly.

"Ok." Gabriella obeyed as she desperately tried to close the umbrella. Before Gabriella could completely put the umbrella down, a huge gasp of wind blew over their way.

"Whoa.. whoa!!" Gabriella said as she tried to control the umbrella. She was too late. The huge umbrella smacked right on Troy's head.

"OW!! GABI! What the hell?! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Troy exclaimed with a frown.

"I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean it!! Sorry! Sorry!" Gabriella apologised, panicking that Troy might get angry with her.

"Its fine. Just—just put it down." Troy said, cooling down.

"By the way, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Troy asked softly as they waited for Brandon to reach the finish line.

"Umm.. I don't think so." Gabriella responded.

"Oh ok. Umm… can you come to this outing tomorrow? Brandon's dad planned it and it was suppose to be boys only but I think he's gonna talk to his dad about it. And plus, you're not much of a girl." Troy informed Gabriella.

"Oh no. I forgot. I can't go. My mom told me that we're going somewhere tomorrow." Gabriella said with an apologetic look. Disappointment immediately crossed Troy's face but he wiped it away just as quick.

"Oh. Well, its only for boys anyway." Troy said as if he didn't care.

--------------------------------------------

"What a beautiful day for an outing, right boys??" Tom, Brandon's dad, commented.

"How's your arm Jack?" Tom asked.

"Still a bit sore. Nothing too serious. So, where are headed to?" Jack asked curiously.

"Remember that forest near the Fate Temple? Where we used to go to when we were kids?" Tom hinted.

"Ohh! That forest! That should be a good place for the kids to visit. We had such fun memories there." Jack said as the adults led the kids to the van.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brandon exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hurry Troy! We haven't got all day!" Brandon added as he turned to look at Troy who was hoping that Gabriella would still show up.

-----------------------------------------------

"Gabi! Are you ready, dear? Your father is waiting for us in the car." Carol, Gabriella's mother, informed.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Gabriella asked curiously, as she took her mother's hand.

"Some place where I used to go to with your dad when I was your age." Carol said.

"You'll love it there!" She smiled at her daughter.

-

The two of them jumped in the car and drove off.

"Are we visiting the Fate Temple on our way there?" Daniel asked his wife.

"Maybe on our way home. We have a lot more to do." Carol responded.

"What's the Fate Temple, mommy?" Gabriella asked with curiosity.

"Didn't I tell you the story yet?" Carol asked, making Gabriella more interested to know about the 'story'.

"Well you see… me and your dad were best friends before just like you, Troy and Brandon now." Carol started.

"Back then we used to live near that temple and often go there and play." She continued.

"Inside the temple lie two antique chests, one for boys and one for girls. Inside them are symbols engraved on woods. A symbol from the boy chest matches a symbol from the girl chest. When the boy and the girl have the same symbol, it means that they are fated to each other and no one else." Carol smiled as Gabriella listened intently.

"Did you and daddy get the same one?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Carla answered, smiling at her husband who was looking at her in the rear mirror.

-

As the story ended, the car came into a halt.

"We're here!" Carla announced and Gabriella jumped out of the car excitedly as a van parked beside them.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked.

"Welcome to Miracle Forest!" Jack exclaimed with a huge smile. Gabriella turned to face the familiar voice and a huge smile immediately spread across her face when she spotted her two best friends jumping out of the van.

* * *

**Hello everyone!! Finally Chapter 1 is finished! Well.. to tell you guys the truth.. this is my very first story so I still need some getting used to. **

**I want to thank my sister 'maria-belen' for helping me write 'Cheating Fate'. For people who don't know her, I highly recommend that you read her stories, they're really good and very romantic.**

**I also want to thank everyone who left reviews on my trailer and the people who alerted my story and put it as one of their favourites. **

**I hope you continue to tune in and leave reviews. Thank You again and Happy New Year.**


	3. Loving her more than anything

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Recap**

"_Inside the temple lie two antique chests, one for boys and one for girls. Inside them are symbols engraved on woods. A symbol from the boy chest matches a symbol from the girl chest. When the boy and the girl have the same symbol, it means that they are fated to each other and no one else." Carol smiled as Gabriella listened intently. _

"_Did you and daddy get the same one?" Gabriella asked curiously._

"_As a matter of fact, we did." Carol answered, smiling at her husband who was looking at her in the rear mirror. _

_As the story ended, the car came into a halt._

"_We're here!" Carol announced and Gabriella jumped out of the car excitedly as a van parked beside them. _

"_Where are we?" Gabriella asked._

"_Welcome to Miracle Forest!" Jack exclaimed with a huge smile. Gabriella turned to face the familiar voice and a huge smile immediately spread across her face when she spotted her two best friends jumping out of the van._

**End of recap**

**--**

"I'm so glad you guys are here too!" Gabriella said in delight.

"We'll have so much fun!" she continued.

A huge smile spread across Troy's face as soon as he heard Gabriella's sweet little voice.

"How did you find the trip here, Gabi?" inquired Brandon.

"It was great and the weather is wonderful." she replied while looking up at the bright blue sky.

The three children chatted away while their parents prepared the picnic area for the day.

"This place brings great memories, doesn't it?" Carol reminisced.

"It sure does, and I hope it will do the same for our children." Daniel commented while looking at his best friend Jack who gave him a nod and a gentle smile.

--

"Wow, this place is magnificent; everywhere you look there are flowers and tall trees. Just like those gardens in my dreams." Gabriella remarked.

"Who's up for the game hide and seek?" Troy suggested letting his head wondered around the place already looking for a good place to hide.

"Alright! Let's play scissors, paper, rock to decide who's going to be in." Brandon stated with enthusiasm.

"No fair!" Gabriella whined. "I always lose at this part."

"Fine, I'll be in first before this game turns into a great long drama." Troy announced as he tried to look away from Gabi's thankful eyes. However, it was too late for him to dodge Gabriella's hug of excitement.

"Thanks Troy! You're the best" she exclaimed. Troy turned into bright red while trying to escape from Gabi's tight embrace.

The game began. Not even five minutes past, Troy had already spotted Gabi's hiding place because of her loud giggling.

"Found ya!" Troy announced.

"Gabi, if you're going to hide, at least be a little bit quieter. Even a blind man will be able to find you just by tracing you're loud giggling!" Troy stated with a sigh.

"I can't help it; this cute little rabbit is tickling me." Gabi informed while showing the white cuddly rabbit for Troy to see.

"Come on let's go find Brandon." Troy said.

Not a moment longer, they found Brandon behind a nearby tree.

"Ohhh… does that mean I'm 'in' this time, now that we found everyone?" Gabi noticed.

"Yes.. don't worry we won't hide somewhere far, so that you can easily find us" Brandon encouraged.

"Plus, you'll get lost if we do." Troy added.

--

"I wonder what those kids are up to." Carol said, as she organised the fruit basket.

"Don't worry about them… I'm sure they're having the time of their lives." Jack assured.

--

"Alright then, I'll start to count in. One, two, three…." Gabi started. Both boys hurried and hide in the nearest bushes possible.

"Ready or not here I come!" Gabriella announced excitedly. As she was walking, she tripped over her own shoe and fell.

"Ahh.." she screamed. Out from the bushes came Troy and Brandon both looking worried and pale.

"Gabi are you okay??" they exclaimed in unison.

Gabi's eyes filled with tears but still managed to pull out a smile.

"I'm alright guys… nothing to worry about" Gabi reassured as blood dripped out of her bruised knee.

"Alright?! Look at you, you're bleeding!" Troy snapped. Without second thoughts, Troy immediately ran to their van to get the first aid kit and returned just as quick.

Brandon helped Troy address Gabi's cut. While the awkward silence, Gabriella tried to apologise for her clumsiness.

"I'm really sorry to make you guys worried, but truly I'm fine!" She apologised.

"Next time… just try to be more careful." Brandon suggested. Troy remained silent while thinking of saying the same thing.

"Ok… I promise." Gabi said.

To make the atmosphere cheerful again, she told the story about the Fate temple to her two best friends.

"Have you guys ever heard of the 'Fate temple'?" Gabriella asked. "My mom said the temple has two chests, one for boys and one for girls. They have magical symbols in them. If you get the same one, it means you'll be together someday." Gabriella continued as the two boys listened intently.

"It's true! 'Cause my mom and dad picked out the same symbol." She confirmed.

--

"So where is this Fate temple you're talking about?" asked the curious Troy, still steaming down from all the commotion.

"I' m sure it's near by..(scanning through the forest) there it is!!" exclaimed the excited Gabi.

"You mean those old looking buildings up in the hill?" announced Brandon.

"Bingo!" exclaimed Gabi in delight.

As soon as they finished addressing her wounds, Gabi was back to normal, now eager to visit the fate temple.

All three kids made their way to the Fate temple, both boys looking anxious to find out, which one of them is destined with Gabi, while Gabi skipped along looking very naïve of what was awaiting her.

--

"Here we are!!" Gabi announced, as they reached the top of the temple where they were welcomed by the whistling wind that was encouraging them to come in.

--

**Ohh my goodness… I'm sorry for the big delay.. I've been so occupied because of all the exams which I have still more to come… --"**

**I'm really sorry .. I hope you continue to stay tuned.. I'll try my best to update!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts.. it is very much appreciated.. .v **


	4. Fate Temple

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Recap**

"_So where is this Fate temple you're talking about?" asked the curious Troy, still steaming down from all the commotion._

"_I' m sure it's near by..(scanning through the forest) there it is!!" exclaimed the excited Gabi._

"_You mean those old looking buildings up in the hill?" announced Brandon._

"_Bingo!" exclaimed Gabi in delight._

_As soon as they finished addressing her wounds, Gabi was back to normal, now eager to visit the fate temple._

_All three kids made their way to the Fate temple, both boys looking anxious to find out, which one of them is destined with Gabi, while Gabi skipped along looking very naïve of what was awaiting her._

_--_

"_Here we are!!" Gabi announced, as they reached the top of the temple where they were welcomed by the whistling wind that was encouraging them to come in. _

**End of recap**

"Woah… this place looks a bit creepy and super mysterious…don't you guys think?" said Gabi who was brave enough to come in first.

"I guess.. but where are the two chest that you were talking about?" Brandon remembered.

"Look over there!" interrupted Troy, who had seen something unusual.

"Wow.. That sure is a big thick wall dividing the two chests," Gabi said with an amazed look on her face.

"Come on let's go take our destined symbols!" Brandon announced excitedly.

As the three, hurriedly head towards the chests, both guys had only one thing spinning around their minds.

"_I wish I have the same symbol as Gabi."_

_--_

Before they reached the dividing wall, Troy glanced at Gabriella one last time before she disappeared on the other side.

They finally made it; Troy and Brandon now stand before the chest looking very sincere and hopeful.

As they open the antique chest, Brandon whispered to Troy,

"May the best man win."

In his amazement Troy confidently said,

"You're on!"

He was shocked. That was the first time he realised the strong feelings that Troy has for Gabriella, even though he had never made it obvious.

"_I have never seen Troy this eager and concern before." _Brandon thought, while looking at Troy's sincere face.

With both their hearts racing, they took their symbols out of the chest, which were covered in dust and aged by time.

They looked at the piece of wood they held in their hands and tried to distinguish the picture engraved on it.

Under their breath they said, "This is it". All they had to do now was to compare the symbols they have with Gabi.

--

"This is so exciting!" Gabi talked to herself. "I wonder how Troy and Brandon are doing?"

Gabriella approached the chest with anticipation and delight, never crossing her mind that the symbol that she picks out would determine between, which boy leaves heartbroken and which one stays.

She moved her hand inside the chest and picked a symbol randomly without looking.

As she brought out the symbol that she kept tightly closed up in her hand, her heart started to race and somehow a faded image of Troy flash before her eyes.

"_Huh? What was that all about?...Troy?" _Gabi thought as she blushed, bright red.

"That's snob…" she whispered, as a gentle smile spread across her face.

"_I wish I have the same symbol as Tr.. (giggles).. hmm.. what am I thinking?" _Gabi daydreamed, as she walked back to meet the others while rubbing the dust off her symbol.

--

"It's almost time for us to eat." Carol informed, while wondering where the kids had run off.

"Where is that boy?" Jack asked.

"Hmm... knowing those kids they're probably checking out the Fate temple," assumed Daniel with a smile, remembering vividly about the time when he and Carol were there.

"I'll go and check up on them. Plus, I need Troy to help me carry some of the drinks from the van." Jack said as he head to the Fate temple.

--

"Hey Troy can I see the symbol that you got?" Brandon inquired with curiosity.

"Sure… can I see yours?" Troy replied also curious of his best friend's symbol.

"Here you go… that's a very cool symbol," commented Brandon as he returned the symbol to Troy.

"Thanks… Yours too." Troy said, as they continued to walk to find Gabi, who holds a symbol that matches one of theirs.

--

"Troy…? Kids? Are you in here?" called Jack, his voice echoed inside the temple.

"Dad… we're in here!" Troy called back, running towards his dad.

"Good! After you kids finish what you came here for, head back to the picnic area because it's almost time to eat.", informed Jack with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Jack… we just need to match each others symbols and we'll be right there." Brandon answered.

"Ohh.. and Troy do you mind helping me with the drinks first… I can't quite carry them all with my injured hand," Jack requested.

"But dad I still need to… ohh ok," Troy said in dismay. He was very disheartened for not knowing first –hand who was destined for Gabriella.

Brandon felt Troy's disappointment, therefore to reassure him, he promised to tell him the result of the matching of the symbols straight away.

Troy walked away with his head down.

As both father and son disappeared from the tall trees, Brandon called out for Troy again but it was too late for him to hear.

Brandon turned to find Gabi.

--

"Ouch!" cried Gabi who also head out to look for them.

"Sorry… I didn't see you there," said Brandon who was surprised to see her popped out of nowhere.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"He went... Can I see what symbol you got?" Brandon asked.

"Here." Gabriella said, handing over her piece of wood with the symbol on it.

"Hey! We got the same!!" Brandon exclaimed happily.

After hearing Brandon's announcement, Gabi who assumed to feel happy and excited when she finally finds her destined partner, felt slightly disappointed.

"_Why am I not as happy as I should be?" _thought Gabi to herself.

Brandon noticed the disappointment in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brandon inquired.

"Ohhh… nothing at all…(trying to put on a forced smile) can I see our symbols together?" Gabi wanted to ensure that it was Brandon she was fated with not Troy.

Brandon handed over the matching symbols of an eagle to Gabi.

"We really are destined for each other… look they're exactly the same" Gabi ensured, trying to make herself cheer up.

"I'm very lucky to be destined with you Gabi… I'm so happy!" Brandon exclaimed while looking at the matching symbols.

"sigh Me too…" Gabi said with a smile.

The two kids decided to walk back to the picnic area. Gabi had accepted her fate but couldn't help but wonder who was destined for Troy.

--

**Hello… to all my readers! **

**I'm sorry for delaying in the previous chapter I really didn't mean to… here is chapter 3 )**

**I hope you enjoy it (although I feel sorry for Troy) Don't worry there are always ups and downs in stories.**

**Thank you very much everyone for tuning in… until next time! Pls.. leave reviews to let me know what you think.**


	5. Gift

**Chapter 4**

**Recap**

_After hearing Brandon's announcement, Gabi who assumed to feel happy and excited when she finally finds her destined partner, felt slightly disappointed. _

"_Why am I not as happy as I should be?" thought Gabi to herself._

_Brandon noticed the disappointment in her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" Brandon inquired._

"_Ohhh… nothing at all…(trying to put on a forced smile) can I see our symbols together?" Gabi wanted to ensure that it was Brandon she was fated with not Troy._

_Brandon handed over the matching symbols of an eagle to Gabi._

"_We really are destined for each other… look they're exactly the same" Gabi ensured, trying to make herself cheer up._

"_I'm very lucky to be destined with you Gabi… I'm so happy!" Brandon exclaimed while looking at the matching symbols._

"_Me too…" Gabi said with a smile. _

_The two kids decided to head back to the picnic area. Gabi had accepted her fate but couldn't help but wonder who was destined for Troy._

**End of recap**

As Troy struggle with the drinks, under his snobby cute face he was very hopeful that he was the one destined for Gabriella, for they had known each other even before they met Brandon.

However, the moment him and his dad arrived at the picnic area, Troy couldn't help but overheard the ongoing conversation.

"Dad! Guess what? Me and Gabi has the same symbol!" Brandon announced with a grin, while Gabi blushed nearby.

"ME AND GABI HAS THE SAME SYMBOL!," rang and echoed inside Troy's ears. He was in total shocked that he almost dropped all the drinks that he was carrying. He continued to walk towards the others with his head down.

Troy's high spirit from this morning was replaced instantly with a frown, feeling distraught.

"Hey everyone… here are the cold drinks ya'll been waiting for", Jack greeted, not noticing Troy's troubled and sad face.

Suddenly, as soon as Gabi saw Troy's presence she unconsciously hid her symbol behind her back, as if she was not at all proud to show it to him.

"Watch it!" Troy snapped, as Brandon accidentally bumped into him on his way to grab some drinks.

"Oh… sorry…", Brandon apologised, knowing why Troy was agitated and annoyed.

"By the way… about the symbols…" Brandon continued.

"I know already… no need to repeat it!" Troy said, trying to hide his real emotions, which Brandon could see through very clearly.

"Troy… look…" Brandon tried to explain.

"Why are you looking sorry for? I don't need your sympathy. It's not like I ca.." Troy exclaimed just to be cut by Brandon who was now annoyed.

"Stop pretending already…!" Brandon bawled.

Troy purposely ignored him to try to lessen the pain that he was feeling which stirred up inside his chest. The only way to ease the pain was to pour it out into tears, which he tried and refused to do…

-days passed-

"Happy Birthday Gabi!", the kids exclaimed on top of their lungs, plunging their way through the crowd and into the towering chocolate cake.

"How's our birthday girl?" asked Caroline, wondering why she didn't look very cheerful, after being given her long awaited party.

"Mum, do you know where Troy is?," disappointed Gabi inquired.

"There you are Troy! I've been looking all over… where have you been..? Gabriella's mum called asking for you… apparently today is Gabi's birthday." Jack reminded Troy, who was well aware of the occasion.

"I'm not going" Troy answered, facing down.

Jack caught sight of the bright baby blue doll house that was well finished and polished.

"You are really looking forward for today… I could just tell by your expression every time we work on that present." Jack reassured.

"Not anymore… I changed my mind and I bet she'll be getting much better toys from Brandon and her other friends, than this crappy thing." replied the low-spirited Troy.

"Hmmm…" Jack finally realising what was really going on. " Ohh come son, those symbols are just passing time game, don't rely on them so much, you make your own destiny" he commented, whilst giving his son a wink. This really emphasised how much he knew about his son's conditions.

"Really?" Troy slightly looked up, with signs of glimmer and hope in his eyes.

"That's the spirit… now come on! We have a beautiful princess to visit.. who I bet is in distress 'cause her handsome prince charming is late" Jack cheered, trying TOO hard to put a smile on Troy's pouty face. He was successful.

The car halted at the usual spot at the back of Gabi's house, then came out cute little Troy in black suit with a bow tie, hair neatly combed back, carrying the doll house through the laundry door.

As the door opened, a loud singing of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…" clouded the inside of the house, leaving Troy's entrance unnoticed despite the noisy screeching of the screen door as it opened.

He scanned through the crowd for Gabi, which when he spotted looked even more beautiful than the princesses that he have seen from the Disney cartoons that Gabi had forced him to watch every time he came over.

Carrying the gigantic doll house, well at least for his size, Troy started for Gabi, only to be stopped by the sight of Brandon greeting Gabi, who was also holding an expensive-looking, glittery, pink doll house! Without second thoughts, Troy turned and walked back out the door, leaving his hand-made present on the floor.

"_Why do I even bother?" _Troy thought as he rubbed his eyes of any traces of tears.

Distraught, Troy marched back outside and found his dad still talking to Daniel. With obvious anger in Troy's face, he demanded to be taken back home.

Childishly, Troy dug up a whole in the ground, at the place where the three of them always visit to play, and buried his forsaken symbol to be forgotten. In his surprise a familiar voice joined his dismay.

"Let me bury mine too…" Brandon reassured.

"What are you doing here? And how did you even know that I'm here?" Troy roared.

"It's not hard to guess the first place you would go to when you are fuming…" Brandon chuckled. "Plus, there ain't no party without you Troy. All night Gabi was asking for you… how can you not even turn up on her birthday? She was nagging me to look for you as she continued to entertain everyone at her party with her pouty face… so here I am."

"You are wasting your time here." Troy clarified, annoyed and confused by his interference.

"I know you Troy… you're my best friend, and for that… I'm willing to also give up my symbol to give you a fair chance to like Gabi." Brandon said whilst looking at his symbol. It left Troy speechless at the moment then, he replied defensively, "Who said I like Gabi?"

"Troy you might not be admitting it but, your action is clearly stating that you really like her." Brandon laid out with a chuckle.

"I know you too well for you to even deny…" Brandon continued as he started to dig up a hole next to Troy's symbol and buried his own. Troy stared at him, wondering of his intentions for doing what he did.

"There we go…" Brandon concluded, as he rid of the dirt in his hands.

"Thank you." Troy said which caught Brandon by surprise. However, what really got his attention and left him doubting the decision that he just made, was when Troy announced his strong willed choice to continue liking Gabi.

"Thanks Bran but, I just want you to know that I'll gladly take your offer. And maybe even if you didn't come, I still would have never given up." Troy stated, followed by a friendly hit on Brandon's shoulder which grew into a small fight that released the tension and pressure between the two. They chuckled away from their friendly exchange of punches.

"Why don't we go back to the party?" Brandon offered.

"You go… and just send my greetings to her." Troy decided.

**I know what you are all thinking. I don't even need to say it. I dare not to say I'm sorry and make excuses because you might think that I don't actually mean them since I haven't updated for sooo long (haha it's 2011 for goodness sake!). **

**But at least, I'm here now right? **

**Let me make amend to you lovely people by continuing to give you my humble chapters of this story. And to make it more fun. For every chapter I will allow you all to use your very creative imaginations to make the title for my chapters, I will leave them all untitled and I will choose the title before I publish my next chapter.**

**Thank you all soooooooooo much! **

**Your ideas, suggestions, comments or anything that you have to say are welcome and will be very much appreciated.**


	6. Gravity

**Chapter 5**

**Special **

**Recap**

"_Troy you might not be admitting it but, your action is clearly stating that you really like her." Brandon laid out with a chuckle._

"_I know you too well for you to even deny…" Brandon continued as he started to dig up a hole next to Troy's symbol and buried his own. Troy stared at him, wondering of his intentions for doing what he did._

"_There we go…" Brandon concluded, as he rid of the dirt in his hands._

"_Thank you." Troy said which caught Brandon by surprise. However, what really got his attention and left him doubting the decision that he just made, was when Troy announced his strong willed choice to continue liking Gabi._

"_Thanks Bran but, I just want you to know that I'll gladly take your offer. And maybe even if you didn't come, I still would have never given up." Troy stated, followed by a friendly hit on Brandon's shoulder which grew into a small fight that released the tension and pressure between the two. They chuckled away from their friendly exchange of punches._

"_Why don't we go back to the party?" Brandon offered._

"_You go… and just send my greetings to her." Troy decided._

**End of recap**

-yrs later-

"I thought you will never come!" Gabi invited Troy in the community hall where she held her 18th birthday party along with everyone she ever know, which were practically the whole town. She lived up to her name as being the friendliest person in their community.

"You have no excuse for being late! Remember you still owe me one birthday party. Don't think that I forgot already. But for the record, I still have that baby blue doll house that you specially built for me," she reminded him, followed by a wink, as they started toward the table. Gabi held a secretive smile on her face as she was relieved that he came. _"Ohh Troy… you sure are full of surprises,"_ she thought.

"So how are you enjoying your most awaited debut? After all it has been the talk of the week… surely it must become a night for you to remember," Troy teased.

"I'm really happy Troy, beyond words, I'm so thankful of everyone, especially you…" Gabi paused and blushed when she realised what she just said. "Well… you know… because you came!" she said nervously. "You don't understand how worried I was every time you teases me that you'll think about coming and never giving me a straight answer of whether you will or not! And also when…" Gabi blabbered on, hundred words per second, in stress to cover up her now bright pink cheeks. She was made speechless by a sudden gentle touch on her chin that lifted her face to meet two crystal blue eyes of the boy whom she had known since birth, the boy who have looked out for her all those years, her best friend.

"Gabi!" Troy noted while staring right into her captivated eyes. "I'm here aren't I? So stop worrying… let's just enjoy the night" he reassured, holding the stare that brought butterflies to both of them and which was broken by the announcement of the cotillion.

The night went on like a fantasy; the hall was filled with music, flowers, smiles, enticing dishes and love in the air. Gabriella was the most beautiful blossoming flower in the room, attracting every gentleman that laid eyes on her.

She was wearing a one shoulder white dress that with no doubt complimented her feminine figure that seemed to have developed beautifully with her coming of age. She had her loose curls pinned up on one side, held up by a silver glistening clip. She danced the night away with 18 handsome bachelors, which all held secret feelings for her in some degree, but nothing can compare to Troy's consistent and passionate desire, which he ever longed to be reciprocated back.

"Maybe someday…"Troy whispered in Gabi's ear, almost inaudible, as she leaned on his shoulder and danced to the soft music that was almost mocking their destined fate that they both wished to have never found out earlier in their lives. She shared the same thoughts as her long-time best friend but kept it hidden under the disguise, the pretence smiles that she argued to herself to be no other than friendly moments.

Unconsciously, as if gravity is pulling them much together, they held on to each other both not wanting to let go… as the music, that seemed to doom their fate, "My Destiny", continued in the background…

_"…as far as I can see, you were always meant to be… my destiny…"_

Troy escorted Gabi back to the table, not letting go of her hand until they were seated. There was an obvious connection between them both, which grew with each moment that they spent together; it was definitely something stronger than the desire of being each other's close friend.

They gazed at each other.

And just when Gabi was about to break the moment to attend to an unnecessary call, Troy had held it with the uttering of her name which she thought was the most pleasant sounding sound she had ever heard.

"Gabi…," Troy broke the silence and tension.

"There is something that I've been meaning to say to you… since I cannot even remember when… what I'm trying to say is that I…" with most sincerity in his voice, Troy continued.

Thoughts of the most unimaginable pictures of Troy and Gabriella being together have came rushing into Gabi's mind, and for the slightest moment she treasured it, however, just as quick, she once again locked it in her heart as an image of the symbol and Brandon's face appeared to stop her sudden insanity.

"_NO Troy… we can never be… why did I even think of it…no," _Gabriella struggled to think as she tried to erase her impossible imaginations and let go of his gentle touch on her arm.

"Brandon!" Gabi said in a hurry. "Yes… Brandon… I wish he was here to enjoy this night with us… don't you think?" Gabi, panicky, dominated the heart-felt confession of Troy that he didn't even manage to finish. She was in rage with herself, as her mind commands her to abide their fate that had been decided, whilst her heart simply beats for the man who stood before her.

"Brandon?" Troy said, shaking his head, almost like he said that word to knock some sense into him as opposed to questioning Gabi regarding her sudden upbringing of his name.

Gabi remained silent as she tried to read his thoughts that seemed to be very much troubled. She feared his upcoming replies to her interruption.

"_I should have never said those things… I'm such a coward!," _she contemplated. She was afraid to lose her friendship with Troy which only grew even more bonded in the times they shared together. She didn't want to be the one to end it by showing her true feelings for him. She didn't want to give him false hopes of the future that they very well know was never going to be.

As much to her amazement and which ended all her anxieties in regards to what he will say next, Troy simply looked back into her eyes, which seemed to be looking for answers for his unfinished confession of the heart and bid her goodnight. He walked across the room, disappearing into the crowd.

Troy walked away, unconscious of where he was going, suppressing all the current emotions that bottled up inside him or perhaps old emotions that have resurfaced.

"_She only has him on her mind…" _Troy agonisingly thought.

In order to hide the pain and the heart break that he felt, time and time again, he had once again masked himself with his unkindly character which made him harder for other people to read. It was his only way to conceal what he truly and helplessly feel, in which he gravely suffered from.

Nevertheless he couldn't help but wondered if he will ever be given a chance to express his feelings. Even if it takes cheating fate.

"_Maybe someday… but, not tonight…"_, he continually hoped.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ^^**

**Stayed tuned.**

**Keep the reviews coming, so I have an idea of how you think of the chapters. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Secretly knowing

**Chapter 6**

**Recap **

_Troy walked away, unconscious of where he was going, suppressing all the current emotions that bottled up inside him or perhaps old emotions that have resurfaced. _

"_She only has him on her mind…" Troy agonisingly thought._

_In order to hide the pain and the heart break that he felt, time and time again, he had once again masked himself with his unkindly character which made him harder for other people to read. It was his only way to conceal what he truly and helplessly feel, in which he gravely suffered from._

_Nevertheless he couldn't help but wondered if he will ever be given a chance to express his feelings. Even if it takes cheating fate. _

"_Maybe someday… but, not tonight…", he continually hoped._

**End of recap**

The rays of the sun that found their way through the window, on side of Gabi's bed, burned her eyelids, forcing her to wake up from her terrible dream, which she soon realised was far real than just a dream. She contemplated for a moment, about what could have happened if she was to give in to Troy's charm and finally accepted his bittersweet embrace, a few days back.

"Gabi! Breakfast is ready! Hurry down or you're going to be late for school," Carol informed as she scooped up the omelette from the frying pan and on to the dish, then served it on the table.

"Sorry mum but, I have things to do at school this morning. I'll have to skip breakfast but, I promise I'll eat lunch!" she breathlessly said, kissing her mum on the cheek as she hurried out of the door, almost skipping. She struggled to fix her tie in one hand and placing her packed lunch in her bag with the other.

"_I need to hurry or I'll never catch him…",_ she thought as she tripped over her shoelaces that she had obviously neglected to do, on her way out. She looked right at the pavement that she was sure to lie on, in a matter of seconds and readied herself by closing her eyes. But, at the same moment an angel came for her rescue.

"What's the hurry? Did you miss me that much already?" Troy teased as he lifted her back up. Chuckling away, he bended down on his knees to tie her shoelaces, not only to prevent her from getting hurt but, more so, to avoid her mesmerising eyes that he knew would now be filled with questions that inquired about him being there, after what had happened that night.

Before facing back up he collected himself to look as if everything was forgotten and that they are now back to what they were used to be, best friends.

"_It is better this way…" _he thought._ "For now at least."_

He wiped the sorrow on his face and with courage gained his composure to face the woman he loves. It was a torture to see her but, as he thought… _"I would rather torture myself this way than go through a harsher punishment of spending my days not seeing her."_

Gabriella struggled to gain poise after that unexpected meeting. She was shocked but, unexpectedly happy and also speechless. All the things that she had planned to say to him over and over in her head was gone in that split second. Her knees became weak and almost tumbled down again but, even that was not made to happen by Troy.

"Hmm…" Troy said as he shook his head. "You obviously haven't had breakfast. Whatever are you going to do without me?" he commented with a chuckle, trying to ease the atmosphere. He quickly turned back and started for his bike which was neatly parked down the path in front of Gabi's lawn.

Gabi stared at his back profile as he walked away, repeating the scene of her most regretful night. And as if her feet had a mind of their own, they unconsciously started to move forward to his direction and her arm lifted to tap his back.

Without any second thoughts she said, "Troy! Please don't go… about that night, I didn't know what I was thinking… let me expl…" she pleaded, only to be distracted by a paper bag full of freshly baked sweetened buns that Troy held right in front of her face. It smelt delicious, and it was her favourite.

"Here… eat these before you faint of hunger," Troy interrupted, well aware of what she intended to explain and how hungry she might had been considering he himself hadn't eaten much these past few days.

"I'm not hungry! Troy… let me finish…" she said urgently but, her stomach got the better of her, it crumbled ferociously and demanded the steamy buns in the bag. Just then she realised how starved she was.

Troy chuckled and handed her the paper bag. Gabriella initially hesitated to take it, looking down to avoid that casual smirk that Troy would have had fixed on his face right now due to her embarrassing display. However, as she looked up to examine his face all she saw was a gentle smile that melted her heart.

"_It's better this way." _Gabi thought as she hopped at the back of Troy's motorbike. Any other days she would usually hold onto the handle at the back of the motorbike to keep her balance but, today she decided to lock in Troy into her arms, which gave Troy a big surprise followed by a gentle smile on his face.

RIIINNGGG! The bell rang forcefully, implying a whole day of fun-filled school activities, well at least for some lucky few.

"Gabi! Are you alright? 'cause last night you were…" Taylor, Gabi's lab partner/ friend, worryingly greeted as she examined her friend's unusual expression. "Well… I can see that you are alright. I swear Gabs, you sure are bipolar. One minute you're all upset and now you have that usual beaming smile… tell me what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Gabi said merrily, as they entered the theatre/auditorium, where they have their class with Ms Darbus for the day.

"Class! I know you are all excited as I am about our upcoming musical which will be presented on February. So, to commemorate that month, the theme would be on longing, heartbreak, drama, tragedy and …" Ms. Darbus passionately announced.

"Wait! Shouldn't romance and love be in it… since it's the month of hearts?" Sharpay interrupted, as she impatiently waited for the theme of love to be said.

"Yes, Miss Evans! I was getting there… but, not everyone in this room spends that month getting all lovey dovey, especially if you don't have anyone to share it with!" Ms. Darbus replied, as she realised that she had strayed away from the point of her discussion. Blushingly, she straightened herself up and glared at her class that had started whispering among themselves.

"Silence in my theatre! Since all of you think that you know what the true meaning of that month is, I'm going to let all of you to write the story for the play based on your personal experiences or make believe. I want to see everyone's story on my desk by Monday! And the audition for a role will commence within the same week when I finalise which story we are going to produce." Ms. Darbus concluded. "We've got no time to waste.. so everyone make haste." She demanded.

Everyone pulled out a paper and a pen and started to write their ideas.

Troy being confused with the whole idea of writing stories of love in which he thought he didn't have much of, well aside from her mother who avidly tells him that she loves him, approached Ms. Darbus and demanded to be excused from the exercise.

"Ms Darbus, frankly I don't think I'm cut out to be a writer of love and all those giggly themes that everyone are talking about. It's just not me." Troy stated.

"Mr. Bolton, and just now… what makes you think that you are an exception from the rest of your peers?" Ms. Darbus curiously asked.

"Well… you see I'm not much of a romantic guy to start with and plus, as you always say you need an inspiration to write about all these stuff and I obviously have none." Troy said, disappointedly.

Ms. Darbus laughed theatrically.

"Now, now… you can maybe fool your friends and yourself but, I very well know that you're maybe lacking some confidence to write what you truly feel but, you most certainly are not short of inspiration…" Ms. Darbus noted knowledgably whilst adjusting her glasses as she gazed towards the direction of the chatting girls in the middle of the auditorium, where sat a particular girl with dark long wavy hair. A girl Troy couldn't miss among the crowd even if he tried to.

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for continuing to read my story. **

**Please don't hesitate to leave your reviews, comments and suggestions. I'm very much interested in knowing how you guys find my chapters. ^^**


	8. Words on paper

Chapter 7

**Recap **

"_Mr. Bolton, and just now… what makes you think that you are an exception from the rest of your peers?" Ms. Darbus curiously asked._

"_Well… you see I'm not much of a romantic guy to start with and plus, as you always say you need an inspiration to write about all these stuff and I obviously have none." Troy said, disappointedly._

_Ms. Darbus laughed theatrically._

"_Now, now… you can maybe fool your friends and yourself but, I very well know that you're maybe lacking some confidence to write what you truly feels but, you most certainly are not short of inspiration…" Ms. Darbus noted knowledgably whilst adjusting her glasses as she gazed towards the direction of the chatting girls in the middle of the auditorium, where sat a particular girl with dark long wavy hair. A girl Troy couldn't miss among the crowd even he tried to._  
**End of recap**

Finally home from a long exhausting day of school, Troy started to his room and unconsciously picked up sheets of paper and a pen. Troy's bedroom as typical as it comes for all basketball captains was filled with basketball trophies and posters of ball players. The only odd one out was an old photograph on the bedside draw of young Troy and his two best friends. Moments past and his room filled with crunched up papers lying on the floor.

"Ughh! Man this is just pathetic!", another ball of paper missed its way into the bin next to the door. Troy lied frustrated on the bed with a blank pad of paper.

"Inspiration… inspiration… but where?" Troy argued with his mind as he let out a big sigh. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Slowly, his head filled with vague images of his past and present. As he concentrated harder they became much clearer. They were moments dating back from when he was still a boy playing in the backyard with his long-time friend, who he teases ever so often, to vivid images of grown-up best friends dancing the night away.

Troy opened his eyes. Annoyed with the crushing feeling that kept haunting him he grabbed the pen and started scribbling across the page.

_Words trapped within my lips_

_Don't dare to speak_

_I can only watch as my love passes by_

_It's just ain't right_

_This pain remains inside of me…_

Meanwhile, Gabi finally had headed for bed after doing all her afternoon chores after school ended.

Her room was neat and tidy with books organised along the shelves.

Gabi sat by the white table laid position next to the window with curtains blowing in the breeze.

"Just where do I start with all these thoughts?" Gabi asked herself as she turned on the lamp. With chaos inside her mind she took her pencil and started to write.

_Thoughts reeled inside my head_

_Won't let it out_

_I can only dream, what if we let it be_

_Don't know what's right …can't see the light_

_My love I can't set free_

As if time was running a marathon, it was already Monday. Time to once again wake up early and head off to the place most called a jungle. Also not to forget, time to submit the stories.

"Well, I hope everyone had a great weekend and are highly inspired from writing your own little love stories. Seriously, it gives me goose bumps every time I say that word. Come on, pass them along… we are not getting younger here!" Ms. Darbus instructed the class.

"Now… I will have a decision by the end of the day on which story we are going to use for the play. If I can't find anything… then God help you all as you have to follow through my very own love story." Ms. Darbus threatened jokingly.

As Ms. Darbus read the stories, the class was left with drama theory where they were asked to read about stories of love dating back to the classics like Romeo and Juliet. However, sneaky as they all come, they have their own activities set out.

Texting… (secretly in class)

Gabi: "Hey u… haven't heard from u all weekend. Very interested on what u wrote for your story."

Message sent.

Troy: Received. "First of all, do I sense a rebellion here? U know we can't use phones in class.

I got caught up with stuff. My story was really about nothing." Sent.

Gabi: "It'll be interesting if somehow you're story was chosen."

Troy: "Haha don't make me laugh. Not in a million years."

Gabi: "It's Ms. Darbus, anything can happen ^^"

Troy: "hmm well if u put it that way… lol." Before Troy could finish typing, he sneakily turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Gabi who was thinking the same thing, already looking up to meet his smiling face.

Message sent.

"Ms Montez and Mr Bolton, please come forward." Ms. Darbus announced.

Alert and slightly panicked, Troy and Gabi both marched to the front and shared a quick "Now we're in trouble" look.

"Now just what were you two thinking? You think I wouldn't find out what you both are doing!" Ms. Darbus accused.

"Look Ms. Darbus…" they both said in unison.

"It was my fault, Gabi was only…" Troy started.

"No, it was mine! I started it." Gabi finished.

"What are you both talking about? Did you both planned to not put your names on your papers and hoped that I would not find out! Well too bad for you two, you are the only ones smart enough to do that." Ms. Darbus accused.

"Ohh…" Troy and Gabi reacted in unison followed by a held back laugh, giving each other a "you didn't" look.

"Since you find this incident very amusing… then… I'm merging both your stories and use them as the main theme of the play, which I must say both shared the same genre of… what do you call it?... unspoken love. However both your stories seemed to still not have an ending… so I'll let both of you decide on where it should lead… drama or happy ending." Ms. Darbus teased, knowing very well where both of their inspiration for the stories lied.

In her years of teaching, she has developed an eye for unspoken feelings between her students. She looked around her classroom and she saw just that, Zeke unconditionally liking Sharpay, baking all sorts of stuff for her, Chad and Taylor who find enjoyment in their small talks, and of course, Gabi and Troy, who 'secretly' texts each other, always waiting for each other's replies.

**Thanks for reading another chapter.**

**Please don't forget to leave your reviews and comments.**

**Catch you guys later. ^.~**


End file.
